


A Quick Guide to the 7Percent Universe

by 7PercentSolution



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PercentSolution/pseuds/7PercentSolution
Summary: This is a quick guide to my Sherlock stories, designed to help readers who are wondering where to start and what stories in particular might be what they are looking for. With 89 (at current count) in eleven series and just under three million words, it's challenging to keep them straight. While I do write in and as co-author in other authors' universes, all of my solo stories are interrelated and consistently the same universe, so in effect one gigantic story.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 38





	A Quick Guide to the 7Percent Universe

**I KNOW that trying to make sense out of my work is a challenge. Hey, it's a challenge for me to keep it all straight! Because all of my solo stories are interrelated and consistently the same universe, it isn't easy to know what is going on or where to begin.** **In one sense, you can dive in anywhere, because the author's notes will take you back to other stories where the events that need to be explained are explained. But don't stress it; nearly all of the stories can sort of stand on their own. They were never written in chronological order, so why should they be read that way?**

**So, here's a quick guide.**

**MAJOR WORKS**

** Game Theory Series  **

= all 8 parts listed **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/309639)**. [autistic Sherlock, John Watson, relationship with Mycroft, the Holmes family background, James Moriarty, Irene Adler, detailed case fic, h/c, whump, suicidal ideation]

Focusing on the early days of Sherlock and John, and the broadcast series 1&2\. These stories tend to be the missing scenes, filling plot holes and developing characters into more than the stereotypes that appeared on screen. Written before Mofftiss came up with Sherlock's parents, this is ACD canon compliant with Sherlock's family background.

Begin at the beginning! My first ever story, _Talking When You're Not There_ , is a one-shot that is set in the early days of John and Sherlock's relationship, and gives Sherlock's perspective on how his Sensory Processing Disorder means he observes as well as sees things about John, and why he might talk to John when he isn't there.

 _The Shooting Party_ is a good place to start a multific story in my universe, because it's early days in the case work of Sherlock and John, as they come to grips with a nasty turf war in London. At the same time, John learns some important things about Sherlock's family and past. This stands alone, but it's useful background to the rest of the series.

 _Collateral Damage_ is set in the immediate aftermath of the pool scene, the story focuses on the effect on Sherlock's relationship with John of Moriarty's revelation that their relationships is a weakness that would be exploited. Mycroft's meddling doesn't help. _Sidelined_ considers the implications of serious injury to Sherlock and John's willingness to be there for him in recovery. _Crossfire_ is about Irene Adler and how she relates to Moriarty's plot, as well as exploring what mutual fascination exists between Sherlock and The Woman.

 _Musgrave Blaze_ takes John and Sherlock out of London to investigate a crime in horse country, during which John discovers something about Sherlock's past. _Defrag_ covers Sherlock's recovery from what happens in the Musgrave case, and how he comes to grips with Moriarty's plot regarding the "three lines of code" which are used later to break into the Bank of England, Wormwood Scrubs and the Tower of London. In _Level Up,_ the plot thickens, as Moriarty targets Mycroft more overtly, but the brothers are still unwilling to work together. There is also angst because Sherlock knows that Moriarty is targeting John as a way of getting to him. One of the key elements is that Sherlock and Mycroft disagree about the best way to tackle Moriarty, and this leads to conflict between the brothers, whilst John is struggling to come to terms with the return of Irene and what it means for his relationship with Sherlock.

 **Fallen Angel Series**

= all 9 parts listed [**here**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/424039). [autistic Sherlock, John Watson, deteriorating relationship with Mycroft, SERIOUS case fic, James Moriarty, Lars Sigurson, hiatus, Greg Lestrade, angst, PTSD, drug use, Sherlock's return and post-hiatus re-adjustment]

Starting midway through broadcast series 2, leading up to the Reichenbach Fall. _Sowing Dissent_ and _Counter-Measures_ show increasing conflict between Sherlock and Mycroft over the best way to deal with Moriarty. Drawing on the cases mentioned in passing in the broadcast episodes, _Hellish Hound,_ _Mister Turner's Masterpiece_ and _Bad Banker_ cover how Sherlock and John's case solving skills hit a peak of perfection, just as the months of Sherlock's planning in secret fall into place. _Still Talking Now That You're Not Here_ is a series of one shots that take place during the hiatus, with Sherlock and John POVs.

The series continues when Sherlock returns. _The Good Man_ , _Pocketful of Rye_ and _Devonshire Squires_ stories cover events immediately following Sherlock's return and his first cases where he tries to keep John at a distance. With a lot of Lestrade POV, these cover some stonkingly complex, high profile case fic while at the same time showing Sherlock's decline into PTSD, depression and drug use.

** Magpies Series  **

= 4 parts of 8 listed **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/878400)**. [autistic Sherlock, relationship with John Watson, complicated by Mary Morstan, angst, PTSD, mental health issues, secret sibling, case fic, Mycroft Holmes, Fitzroy Ford, Not-Anthea, drug use, Sherlock whump, H/C]

When parts five to 8 are completed, the series will cover broadcast series 3 and 4 and brings to a culmination the Ford saga.

Following Sherlock's collapse at the end of the Fallen Angel series, in _Magpies: One for Sorrow_ Sherlock undergoes therapy and struggles to rebuild his relationship with John Watson and Mary, as well as Mycroft. Serious mental health issues are addressed, and some of the traumatic events of the hiatus are revealed. _Magpies: Two for Joy_ focuses on his return to Baker Street and his planning the Watson wedding, alongside a lot of case fic mentioned in passing in the Sign of Three broadcast episode, but developed here in much more detail to show Sherlock's growing obsession with how some cases link together into a coherent whole, in which Mycroft and events in Georgia feature significantly.

This is the point in my universe where events, characters and themes developed in some of my other series and stories (see below) are drawn together with Game Theory, Fallen Angel and the start of the Magpies series.

The next two stories in the Magpies series step outside of the chronological timeline to focus on two key characters and how they have fitted into the universe of my stories over many years. _Magpies: Thee for a Girl_ is all about Mary—her back story. Magpies: _Four for a Boy_ is the story of Fitzroy S Ford, the villain who has been behind so much of what has come before in my stories. The secret sibling of my stories was conceived of two full years before Mofftiss intimated anything about "the other one." All I can say is that Ford makes Eurus look tame.

**OTHER SERIES**

** Nothing Made Me  **

= 3 of 4 parts listed **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583050)**. [Sherlock Holmes, Victor Trevor, Mycroft Holmes, John Watson, unilock, viclock, romance, explicit sexual content, homophobia, angst, heartbreak, drug use, self-harm, reunion, John is a jealous trashcan, Moriarty, bedsharing, bereavement]

This is the story of Victor Trevor and Sherlock Holmes. ACD canon compliant, in that Victor and Sherlock meet at university. _Extricate_ covers their relationship- how it started, how their families resisted and interfered with it, how friendship became love, what happened to break them apart. _Excerpt_ is a one-shot about their weekend cycle trip to Oxford and is fluffy, sexy and fun. _The Ex_ is their reunion, now complicated by the existence of John Watson and Moriarty, both of whom make things very, very difficult for Sherlock. _Exit_ is the effect that the Fall has on all three of them, Sherlock, Victor and John. A fourth part, _Extant_ is in early drafting stages, covering what is happening to each of them six months, one year and two years on, into the hiatus and then the resurrection.

** Got My Eye on You **

=25 parts of ?? listed **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/339652)**. [autistic Sherlock, case fic, Lestrade and Sherlock's relationship with Mycroft, Lestrade's autistic nephew Sam, Sally Donovan, drug use and overdose, homelessness, suicidal ideation, h/c, paternalistic Lestrade]

These stories cover just about everything from Greg's POV, from the first day they met when Sherlock was 17 through the pre-John years, John's arrival, their work together, the fall and the reunion, covering events in broadcast series 1-3 (and 4 eventually). If you ever wondered why Greg Lestrade was one of the three people Moriarty targeted, this is your answer. Currently up to the Watson wedding and honeymoon; more will follow.

** Periodic Tales **

=18 of ?? parts here. [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/504749) [autistic Sherlock, kidlock, relationship to Mycroft, family history, parental abuse, Harrow school, chemistry, case fic, treatment of an autistic child in the 1980s]

This is Sherlock as chemist, using the periodic table of elements for many different reasons. Each story considers how aspects of Sherlock's childhood and events in his life have influenced his abilities as the world's only consulting detective, demonstrated through case fic, of which there is one in every chapter. Each element is considered in a story that is short (1-5 parts in length). Some elements (Holmium, Polonium, Sodium, Potassium) contribute significantly to the Ford story that takes place in the Magpie series.

More stories will be posted in the future, and are in the early stages of drafting including Nickel, Radon, Neon, Gold, Silver.

** ExFiles **

= 3 of ?? parts **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811779)**

[autistic Sherlock, John Watson POV, John and Sherlock living together at 221b, kidlock, case fic, relationships with Mycroft and the Holmes parents, music, science]

The main part of this series, _ExFiles,_ is a series of one shots covering just about anything and everything, with lots of different points of view, mostly John's at the start. From about chapter 20 on, the short stories in each chapter are often "missing scenes" from my other stories, one shots that can stand alone, but still contribute to the whole, always short and to the point. _Expedition_ is a longer one shot that covers a nine-year-old Sherlock's journey to find Mycroft at Eton College. _Exhibition_ is a three-chapter story set much later, during the hiatus, when the friends and family of Sherlock gather for a photographic exhibition celebrating his life.

** Stand-alone stories **

Although all of my stories interconnect and involve a consistent universe, there are some which are easier than others to read as stand-alone stories.

Any one chapter of _The Ex Files_ stands alone, because that is their nature. They are all short and a lot of the early ones are written from John's POV.

In Periodic Tales, many of them are stand alone, but one element that stands out particularly well on its own is [_Calcium_](https://archiveofourown.org/series/25393869), which also includes the "missing Wednesday trope".

[ _The Shooting Party_](https://archiveofourown.org/series/12389696) included as part of the Game Theory series because it is set early on, stands well on its own when John is still trying to understand things about his flatmate and colleague.

[ _Entitled_](https://archiveofourown.org/series/4718423) is a five plus one about Sherlock's relationship with authority, but also covers his family being "minor English aristocracy" consistent with ACD canon.

[ _Expedition_](https://archiveofourown.org/series/7953358) stands on its own as a kidlock story explaining the relationship Sherlock has with his mother, father and brother.

[_Just Dance_](https://archiveofourown.org/series/63794437) is a story that covers Sherlock's wooing of Janine and the events that happened after the wedding. Expect dancing lessons, great music, attempted manipulation, drug abuse and the reasons why John found him in the doss house.

** oOoOoOo **

** C0-AUTHORED SERIES AND AUTHORED STORIES IN OTHER AUTHOR'S SERIES **

** By @JBaillier  ** **[On Pins& Needles](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581221) **

These are the stories in that series we wrote together

_On the Rack_

_Ascent_

_2007_

_2017_

_Pressure Point_

_Her Last Wish_

** By @JBaillier  [You Go To My Head](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581221)**

These are the stories where I was involved in the writing

_Rejection Slip (gifted to J)_

_Scar Tissue_

_Patient Communication (gifted to J)_

_A Thousand Cuts_

_Off Piste (gifted to J)_

_Differential Diagnosis_

_Connecting Sutures_

**By @JBaillier [At the Edge of Our Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154261)**

_Drift Incompatible_

** Other stories gifted to @JBaillier **

_Gifted_

** Forethought & Fire series by @shelleysprometheus **

[Few Escape the Gallows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528723/chapters/53832613)

****  
That's the Way The Cookie Crumbles by 7PercentSolution, 88th Parallel(Canada Holm), Anyawen, ASilverGirl, bluebellofbakerstreet, elldotsee, J_Baillier   


I wrote [Empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728180/chapters/31541073) which is chapter two, on John's POV in the immediate aftermath of Sherlock's fall from the St Barts roof. I Also wrote chapter seven in the same work: [Discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728180/chapters/47705746), a Mycroft POV covering the aftermath of the Final Problem.


End file.
